


Ни единому слову

by Sandrahunta



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Beating, Hurt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrahunta/pseuds/Sandrahunta
Summary: События происходят между сценой первой сезона, когда Флинт поймал Сильвера у обломков, и моментом, когда Билли с Гейтсом доставили Сильвера к Элеонор Гатри, а Флинт поскакал на другую часть острова к миссис Барлоу.





	

Повезло, что они не столкнулись ни с кем из своих на пути к городу. Капитан отнял руки от Сильвера, только впихнув его в свое бунгало. У двери он обернулся.  
\- Я допрошу вора. Ждите снаружи.  
Сейчас он держал голову совсем так же, как на палубе, после поединка с Синглтоном. От коленей к плечам по его телу поднималась яростная, сухая дрожь. Он был вымотан, но в любой момент был готов снова ринуться в бой. На мгновение, Билли показалось, что он видит кровь у него на лице. Чувствует ее запах. Билли вспомнил, как стихли крики в толпе. Вспомнил торжественную, священную тишину, которая пришла вслед за смертью. Труп на палубе. Испачканный лист. "Это украденная страница". Прежде, чем Флинт шагнул за порог, Билли поймал его за руку.  
\- Капитан...  
Мистер Гейтс смотрел на него, как на безумца. Флинт смотрел на него, как на безумца. Билли по-прежнему был новым боцманом, Флинт - его командиром. Кажется, даже был кодекс. Он уцелел: в священной тишине. Были правила субординации. Был строгий порядок, и все они его держались. Если они до сих пор в это верили, с ума сошел не Билли, а они. После того, как Билли направлял на Флинта пистолет, после того, как Флинт солгал команде, после того, как его чуть не прикончили на палубе "Моржа", невозможно было даже притвориться, что на утро они обо всем забудут и шторм унесет к другим берегам.  
Флинт накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал так, что заныли кости, но Билли не ослабил хватку. Он шагнул вперед. Теперь он чувствовал дыхание капитана на своей коже.  
\- Я хочу сказать, мы могли бы...  
Я не хочу, чтоб вы узнали что-то, о чем не расскажете нам. Я боюсь вас. Я боюсь за вас. Я хочу только, чтобы больше никто из нас не пострадал.  
Капитан сбросил его руку. Мистер Гейтс встал у Билли за правым плечом, готовый в любой момент напасть на него или защитить его. А может быть, Гейтс тоже верил, что одно было уже не отделимо от другого.  
\- Вы могли бы обыскать пленных, когда корабль был взят. Вы могли бы вытряхнуть дерьмо из башки и доставить этого сукина сына ко мне, когда он стал плести о самоубийце в трюме. Вы могли бы схватить его прежде, чем он сжег страницу. А сейчас я очень надеюсь, что вы и правда сможете постоять на часах и не провалить все снова. Как думаешь, ты справишься, Билли?  
Обида, чувство несправедливости, желание оправдаться - и потребность в благодарности, в признании его жертвы, которых до этой минуты он не осознавал вовсе, все эти вещи, о которых взрослый мужчина давно должен был бы забыть, все эти вещи обрушились на Билли разом, его сердце колотилось, уши горели, как в школе, а мир вокруг замедлился, стал вязким и больным, как перед боем, и мистер Гейтс ответил за него, встал между ним и Флинтом:  
\- Вы очень доходчиво отразили свою позицию, капитан.  
Но Флинт не сводил с Билли глаз.  
\- Билли. Ты справишься?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот и славно.  
Капитан улыбнулся, его улыбка была жестокой, разрушительной, и в эту секунду - Билли знал, - вся ненависть, огромная, испепеляющая мощь его гнева и презрения была направлена Билли в грудь, в самый центр его существа, на все, чем он был, на все, что хотел бы сберечь. А потом капитан развернулся, и за ним закрылась дверь. И Билли знал, что теперь - он сам будет делать вид, что шторм отнесло к другим берегам и незачем вспоминать о пустых словах, брошенных в минуту раздражения. Секундная вспышка ничего не стоила, ничего не решала. Мистер Гейтс ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, и оба они молча договорились, что сразу забудут о ней. Запоздалая, неубедительная, сокрушительно честная мысль пришла только к рассвету. Вот так однажды капитан убьет его. Не взвешивая, не выбирая, не в худший из их дней. Как морская волна, без причины, без цели, его гнев накроет Билли, и Билли не станет. Но сменятся вахты. Затихнет шторм. И жизнь пойдет своим чередом.

\- Разве того, что я сказал Вам у камней, не достаточно?  
Джеймс опрокинул его на стол раньше, чем он успел дернуться в сторону. Острие кинжала уперлось вору в шею. Джеймс убедился, что проткнул кожу. Угрозы быстро теряют свой вес: стоит озвучить их дважды, и страх вытекает, как ром из дырявой бочки. Нужно внимательно следить за тем, чтобы в каждый следующий раз опасность только нарастала. Тело под ним напряглось, одеревенела шея у него под рукой. Потом, усилием воли, вор обмяк и показал ему раскрытые ладони.  
\- Понял, достаточно будет, когда Вы сочтете нужным.  
Он шарил по лицу Джеймса глазами: жадно, суетливо, так хватали прохожих нищие в порту.  
\- Я с радостью отвечу на любой Ваш вопрос: это проще делать, когда у тебя нет дыры в горле.  
Джеймс швырнул его на пол. Первое, что вор сделал, это стер кровь, выступившую на шее. Вытаращенными, мгновенно поглупевшими глазами он осмотрел испачканные пальцы. Было что-то комичное - что-то бесконечно отрадное - в примитивности, в простоте его реакций. Он боялся Джеймса тогда, когда Джеймс хотел внушить ему страх. Он шел туда, куда Джеймс хотел его втолкнуть. В нем не было ничего, что можно было уважать, ничего, что следовало бы ценить, и он врал, он торговался, он изворачивался, прятался и крал, но в то же время в нем было гораздо меньше настойчивого, глухого, непрошибаемого сопротивления, для которого Джеймс не находил ни причин, ни противовесов, и которое он встречал в каждом, кого хотел бы назвать своим союзником.  
\- За двое суток ты ни разу не смог накормить команду. Если бы не ром, не шлюхи и не радость возвращения на берег, тебя бы уже вздернули на грот-мачте.  
Он стоял на четвереньках, на полу, и улыбался, когда поднял на Джеймса взгляд.  
\- Выходит, я счастливчик.  
\- Кем ты служил на судне Периша?  
Когда Джеймс прошел рядом, он вздрогнул, ожидая пинка. Джеймс не ударил, но придержал на будущее.  
\- Простым матросом. Они все отправились за борт, так что...  
Он поднял и уронил плечо. Опустил ресницы. Он сел на пятки, устроился поудобнее. Его улыбка из заискивающей и напряженной стала легкой, как утренний бриз. Казалось, он просто забыл, что это Джеймс бросил его на пол, Джеймс угрожал ему ножом, Джеймс в любой момент готов был его прикончить. Нет, с этой минуты они были лучшими друзьями, вели приятную беседу, и всем им некуда было спешить. Эта перемена была так натуральна и так соблазнительна, что на мгновение - Джеймс едва не поддался ей.  
\- И откуда простой матрос разузнал о странице?  
\- Я же сказал: мне везет.  
Джеймс встал у него за спиной и схватил его за волосы прежде, чем вор успел повернуться: во время допроса он старался не отпускать Джеймса взглядом, и Джеймс начал ловить себя на том, что вор все четче, все глубже проникает в его память. Они только-только столкнулись, но его черты, его живое смуглое лицо, его масляные кудри и голубые глаза - все это казалось знакомым, как будто он давно был поблизости, и в этих фальшивых воспоминаниях не было ни привязанности, ни злости, только постоянное, мягкое присутствие. Этому следовало положить конец.  
\- Похоже, ты пребываешь в уверенности, что гарантировал себе жизнь. На секунду допустим, что ты прав. Ничего другого ты себе не гарантировал. Хочешь проверить, в чем здесь подвох?  
Джеймс запрокинул его голову. Он подчинился, подался вслед за чужой рукой. Он не смел коснуться Джеймса, оттолкнуть его или помешать ему, но беспомощно уперся руками в воздух, а его глаза налились искренней, чистой мольбой, в которую так легко было поверить. Щедрость его слабости, полнота власти, которую Джеймс чувствовал, напомнили ему о том, как редки и скудны были такие мгновения. Власть на корабле не несла ничего, кроме тревоги, ответственности и негодования. В ней не было ни радости, ни вдохновенья, ни награды. И мысль о том, что - на секунду - он найдет их здесь, была абсурдной, но желанной.  
\- Я прятался в трюме, когда вы пошли на абордаж. Вместе со мной там был кок. Страница выпала у него из-за пазухи, когда нас тряхнул пушечный залп. Откуда он ее взял, я не знаю.  
Джеймс нагнулся к нему.  
\- Даже то, что ты смог разобрать маршрут - оставим в покое запомнить, - говорит мне о том, что ты врешь. И испытываешь мое терпение.  
\- Не все матросы...  
Джеймс опрокинул его на живот и ударил сапогом под ребра. Разочарование было всеобъемлющим. Даже эта бесхребетная шваль сегодня вздумала ему перечить.  
Вор вскрикнул - громко, открыто, в нем не было ни гордости, ни стыда, которые заставили бы его сдерживаться, и этот крик был родом из тех же мест, что первый взгляд на нагое тело, предсмертный вздох, отчаянный бездумный взгляд на пике наслаждения, кровь, плоть и пот, ночные видения, для которых утром не находилось слов, и бой барабана у костров на пляже. Джеймс почувствовал острый ледяной укол в центре живота. А потом понял, что комната накренилась вправо. Он сел за стол и откупорил бутылку. На вора он не смотрел - надеясь, что тот больше не смотрит на него.  
\- Ни один человек в здравом уме и твердой памяти не возьмется за эту работу, если он способен на большее. Никто по доброй воле не станет хлебать похлебку с червями, рвать руки о корабельные снасти и сходить с ума под палящим зноем.  
Джеймс повернулся на звук шагов - вор подошел ближе и замер возле стола, на расстоянии, чтобы не создавать угрозы: какой бы незначительной она ни была.  
\- Никто, и тем более не такая ловкая изворотливая мразь, как ты. А теперь ты расскажешь, что еще ты слышал об Урке, как твой капитан хотел распорядиться своими сведеньями и кто еще был в курсе его операци-  
\- У вас кровь.  
Вор взглядом указал на рубашку Флинта. Усталость и дурнота, которых до последнего времени ему удавалось не замечать, теперь обрушились на Джеймса с сокрушительной силой. Перед глазами потемнело. Липкое, холодное пятно расползалось у него под рукой, и Джеймс впервые после боя со всем отвращением и страхом почувствовал, как хрупко его тело. Как запросто оно может подвести его.  
\- Без тебя вижу.  
Вор направился к двери. Джеймс попытался встать и рухнул обратно на стул. У него не было ни сил, ни доводов, чтобы остановить его.  
\- Я позову мистера Гейтса или Билли, кто-то должен заново Вас перевязать...  
И тут он остановился сам.  
\- Но вы не хотите этого, верно?  
Он выпустил дверную ручку: так бережно и вдумчиво, как будто подтолкнул в полет птенца с ладони. Он приближался медленно, мягко, Джеймс смотрел на его ноги, не в состоянии больше поднять головы, и его шаг убаюкивал, укачивал его голос.  
\- Они видели, как непросто далась вам победа. Видели, что вас можно ранить. Или ослабить. И вы хотите, чтобы они как можно скорее забыли об этом. Особенно Билли. Я прав?  
\- Ты слишком много болтаешь.  
Вор опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Позвольте мне помочь вам.  
В нем была уличная грязь, которую нельзя было ни смыть, ни замаскировать. Его кровь была, как плевки и обпивки из двадцати кружек, слитые заново в один кувшин. Он был фальшивой монетой, кабацкой байкой о военных подвигах, бесхитростной ложью грошовой шлюхи. Но в эту минуту - когда свет падал на его лицо, безоглядно и покорно предложенное Джеймсу, в его глазах была святость молитвы, и материнская любовь, и безличная, неисчерпаемая доброта.  
\- Кое в чем Вы ошиблись. У меня нет никаких... фантазий насчет моего положения.  
Он едва ощутимо взял Джеймса за запястья и отнял его руки от кровавого пятна.  
\- Моя жизнь в ваших руках. Вы можете сделать со мной, что угодно.  
Бесконечно осторожно, ни ускоряя, ни прерывая плавного упорного движения, он выправил рубашку у Джеймса из штанов и понемногу отлепил ее от раны.  
\- Если кто-то еще узнает о странице, команда разорвет меня на куски, и даже мысль о добыче их не остановит.  
Он улыбнулся - кротко, едва заметно, - когда Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Вы из всего этого, может, и сможете выйти сухим. Моему слову никто не поверит.  
И в нем не было ничего настоящего. И он не знал ни верности, ни чести. И даже если бы он не был ядовитой портовой крысой, Джеймс ничем не заслужил его преданности. Он знал это. Они оба знали. И он так гладко врал о том, что это не важно, так убедительно и вкрадчиво рассказывал, что ему некуда бежать. Он так ловко продавал Джеймсу свои доводы, что его даже не стоило слушать.  
\- Капитан.  
Но его голос уже проник так глубоко, что вырвать эту ложь из себя было невозможно.  
\- Ни единому моему слову.  
И Джеймс сдался - под грузом его смирения. Джеймс покорился его покорности. В конце концов, раненый или нет, Джеймс был достаточно силен, достаточно искусен чтобы в любой момент сделать выблядка калекой - если только захочет. Он поискал подвох и не нашел. Эта мысль была такой сладкой, такой опьяняющей, что Джеймс не знал, как от нее отказаться.  
Он задремал ненадолго, пока вор кипятил воду и рвал край простыни на бинты. Потом он сел рядом, на край стола, стянул с Джеймса рубашку и начал бережно, почти невесомо промывать рану. Набрав полный рот рома, он выплюнул его Джеймсу на грудь, и крохотные капли облепили его разгоряченную кожу. Когда Джеймс зашипел от боли, вор прервался, давая ему отдышаться.  
\- Я попал в команду Периша три месяца назад, в Порт-Рояле. Меня ждал арест. Скажем, я взял кое-что, чего не стоило брать. У того, у кого не стоило брать. Я сбежал и завербовался на судно.  
На рану он поставил "заплатку": так делали все, кто бывал в уличных драках - но плохо владел лекарским делом. Кусок ткани впечатывался в рану. Сверху делалась перевязка, по мере сил. Кровь высыхала, и "заплатка" приставала намертво, замедляя кровотечение. Если пациенту везло, ее меняли. Если он выздоравливал - честь ему и хвала. Вор затянул бинты, окинул свою работу взглядом и развел руками, показывая, что сделал все возможное. Джеймс не ответил и не шелохнулся. Предположив, что он чего-то ждет, вор бросил сверху:  
\- Что касается моей грамотности, в Англии я учился в школе и немного разбираюсь в географии. Но не в мореходстве.  
\- Ты паршивый повар, никудышный врач, попросту не моряк и, выходит, вор тоже никчемный?  
Джеймс налил себе второй стакан. Помедлив, предложил вору бутылку. Тот взял и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Его губы были мокрыми, капля рома сбежала по подбородку, когда он ответил:  
\- Боюсь, что так.  
\- Есть хоть что-нибудь, в чем ты хорош?  
В голосе Джеймса была только тень усмешки, ее вовсе не было у него на лице, но вор поймал ее и усмехнулся в ответ. Злая, мерзлая боль, разбуженная перевязкой, с новой силой впивалась в тело, и когда вор положил руку Джеймсу на плечо, Джеймс почувствовал, как мучительно были напряжены его мышцы - по сравнению с этой мягкой ладонью.  
Прикосновение длилось и чужое тепло проливалось в него. Джеймс не стряхивал руки, не перекрывал поток. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз это случалось с ним. Бесформенное, кровавое, слезливое нутро он заколотил в железные скобы. Кто знал, что оставить его там придется на десять лет. "Навсегда" звучало гораздо милосердней и проще. Годы шли, и желание возвращалось, возвращалось одиночество, которое не было священным, и страдание, которое больше не казалась заслуженным. Но Джеймс запретил себе искать - зная, что ничего не найдет. Удовлетворить похоть было легко, он даже поддавался на эту уловку, три, четыре раза, но после вымученного, бедного оргазма, яростный голод у него под кожей становился только сильнее. Джеймс смирился с ним. Джеймс думал, что привык. Что, со временем, потребность иссякла. Но этот случайный подарок, который, сам о том не подозревая, сделал ему мальчишка-вор, обрушил на Джеймса всю безмолвную тоску, съедавшую его тело, всю сентиментальную горечь, и пронзительный восторг мгновенной передышки, и неоправданную, безграничную благодарность. Джеймс знал, что все это происходило только в его голове. Знал, что там все и должно было закончиться. Переживание было огромно, всеобъемлюще, и в то же время так незначительно, так мимолетно. На нем ничего нельзя было построить. Им невозможно было руководствоваться. Оно ничего не могло изменить между ними. Но на секунду Джеймс увидел мальчишку таким, каким, должно быть, увидел бы его Томас. Он был молод - невероятно, и дело было не в возрасте, а в том, что не бывают так молоды люди в краях, откуда пришли они оба. Настороженность, побои, тяжелая работа, болезни, грязь, джин, озлобленность и страх, они превращают двенадцатилетних подростков в хитрых суетливых стариков, они заставляют тебя держать удар - или не подниматься с земли, они учат наглухо закрывать ставни и запирать двери. Джеймс знал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Но в нем молодость была жива. В нем была бездумная, не выстраданная свобода. Секунду из десяти, он был красивым. Он хотел есть, хотел выжить, хотел радоваться, хотел терять меньше и иметь больше, и это было все, что могло его заботить. Он был не глуп. У него было имя, которого Джеймс не знал, и история, которая Джеймса не волновала. Они были бесконечно далеки друг от друга. Но - перерезав ему горло - Джеймс обречен был вспомнить об этой ночи и о ладони на своем плече.  
Рука скользнула ниже. Джеймс вздрогнул. Вор заговорил.  
\- Может, я и не лучший врач, но мне на ум приходит пара трюков, которые помогут Вам забыть о боли.  
"Моему слову никто не поверит, капитан. Ни единому моему слову". Эта мысль, успокоительная, околдовывающая, пронеслась в голове у Джеймса - еще до того, как он в полной мере осознал, что происходит. Руки вора скользнули по его спине, и Джеймс невольно выпрямился, а когда прикосновение исчезло, его грудь сдавило, и он не мог вдохнуть. Вор снова был у его ног. Медленно, но уже настойчиво, с драгоценной тяжестью обещания, вор развел его колени в стороны и двинул ладони вверх по его бедрам. Джеймс почувствовал, как наливается его член, как пачкает белье жирной смазкой, как весь его мир смывает в одну точку. Если бы ему пришлось объяснять, он не смог бы подобрать слова, но даже сейчас - когда вор обеими руками ласкал его пах, когда Джеймс не мог сдержать судорог, проходивших по его телу, когда воздух в комнате застыл, и стихли разом все звуки этой ночи, кроме его собственного хриплого дыхания, - природа его возбуждения была не в долгой нехватке, не в умелых движениях вора, не в его крепком теле, налитом солнцем, и даже не в тихой прелести, которая мелькала при случае в его лице. Причина, по которой Джеймс не мог - не смел - остановить его, крылась в том, что вор был реален. Шлюхи любого пола в любом борделе были лишь секундным отражением его пороков и метаний. Для пирата, запертого в море, за сотни миль от подходящей дырки, другой пират был просто самым коротким мостиком к фантазии о женском теле и женской ласке. Преодолев этот путь в два прыжка с закрытыми глазами, они торопливо и безлично сбрасывали свое нетерпение, застегивали штаны и забывали обо всем, чего не стоило помнить. Кто бы из них не протягивал ему руку, Джеймс оставался один в темноте. Теперь их было двое. Темнота стиснула их - а потом расступилась. И Джеймс мог дышать. Каждое новое движение, каждое касание, каждая секунда была подлинной. Пока это длилось, Джеймс не хотел знать, кем они были друг другу и чего это стоило.  
Глаза вора были закрыты, когда он повернул голову: губы разомкнуты в дюйме от влажной покрасневшей головки, чужой запах и жар текут в него, один вдох за другим прокатывается через его грудь. Потом он бережно, влажно принял Джеймса, и тот вцепился в края стула, чтобы не дернуться вперед. Голова вора легко и гладко покачивалась, и с каждым разом он чуть глубже пропускал Джеймса в свой горячий рот. Вот его язык упруго провел по вене снизу. Вот его зубы задели ствол, и короткая раскаленная судорога прошла у Джеймса по животу. Улыбка вора, легкий бесшумный выдох, коснулась его воспаленной кожи. Джеймс сгреб его за волосы на загривке и дернул на себя. Вошел в него до основания. Вор открыл глаза. Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом и отпрянул: пристыженный, странно растерянный. Захотелось вдруг попросить прощения. Но вор подался назад, когда Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, а потом снова обнял губами его головку и жадно, тщательно обсасывал ее, пока Джеймс снова робко не толкнулся ему навстречу. Джеймс смотрел в эти глаза, и между ними шел разговор - на языке, которого не знали они оба, - и не было мгновения, чтобы перевести дух. Все тело Джеймса стянуло отчаянным, пугающим, ликующим напряжением, и он двигался все быстрей и настойчивей, не веря себе, не в силах с собой совладать. Вор следовал за каждым его движением, каждая прихоть Джеймса была их общей игрой, на все, что Джеймс мог ему дать, у него был ответ, и Джеймс входил ему в горло, Джеймс трахал его рот, Джеймс все нетерпеливее, все глубже проникал в него, и эти голубые глаза, лишенные стыда и сомнения, не оставляли его, не умолкали, и Джеймс почувствовал, что долго не выдержит.  
Когда толчки стали быстрей и короче, вор обнял его за пояс, лег грудью к нему на колени, и Джеймс запустил пальцы ему в волосы. С необъяснимой смесью нежности и тревоги Джеймс гладил его голову, задел его уши - и заметил, что они торчат. Ныли бедра. Глаза стали влажными. Чтобы разрушить Джеймса теперь, хватило бы легкого ветерка. Он ощутил мучительную, неостановимую потребность поцеловать этот рот, мокро, и сочно, и смело. Почувствовать на нем свой вкус. Облизать его губы. Заставить его ресницы дрожать, его кожу гореть, его дыхание - сбиться. Джеймс хотел держать его в руках, пока он кончает, хотел сберечь теплый вес его тела, когда кровь замедлит свой бег, и пот на их коже начнет остывать, и ночь распахнется над ними.  
Джеймс схватил его за шиворот и опрокинул на стол.  
Бутылка покатилась по полу. Джеймс сорвал с него куртку. Когда он расстегивал на воре пояс, тот рванулся назад и попытался высвободиться, но Джеймс ударил его головой о столешницу, и на мгновение он обмяк. Джеймс сдернул штаны с его бедер, задрал рубашку ему на шею. Когда Джеймс вогнал член в узкий сухой проход, это не принесло ему самому ничего, кроме саднящей боли и смутного разочарования. У вора вырвался протяжный, глубокий стон, и Джеймс готов был зажать ему рот, но - вопреки опасениям, вопреки скрытой, мимолетной надежде, - Джеймс не услышал от него ни слова. Пинком, Джеймс заставил его раздвинуть ноги шире. Упрямо и яростно, он продолжил двигаться. Вор уцепился за противоположный край стола. Джеймс насиловал его, не давая им обоим передышки. В голове стало ясно, свежо и пусто. Может, он не был достаточно крепок, чтобы отказаться от соблазна, но теперь он мог быть уверен: больше ему не протянут руки. Он видел, как выгнулась смуглая гибкая спина, и принялся сильней вколачиваться в застывшее, как будто окоченевшее тело. Вор ответил грудным, истерзанным криком, и Джеймс приложил его лицом о доски. Шлепки кожи о кожу, аккуратный круглый абрис его ягодиц, ямочки у него на пояснице, его сведенные лопатки. Джеймс смотрел на него - старался не видеть - и все равно, помимо воли, представлял, как это было бы: если бы Джеймс позволил. Если бы они по-прежнему были в темноте вдвоем. Только эти скудные фантазии сохранили ему остатки возбуждения, чтобы он мог довести дело до конца. Джеймс отстранился, и семя брызнуло вору на спину. Струйка крови стекала по его бедру. Он попытался приподняться на локтях, рухнул грудью на стол, и пустой рвотный спазм прокатился по его телу. За ним был еще один. Потом его прошибло крупной нервной дрожью. Черные кудри легли ему на глаза, рот воспаленно опух, и подбородок по-прежнему жирно блестел - после того, как вор ласкал Джеймса губами. После того, как они заговорили на языке, в котором не было ни единого слова.  
\- Приведи себя в порядок.  
Это все, что Джеймс мог сказать. Краем глаза он видел, как вор сполз со стола, как развернулся - тяжело и неловко, точно глубокий старик. Неверной рукой, он зачерпнул воду из таза, и она побежала у него между пальцев. Джеймс не мог попросить у него прощения. Джеймс хотел уничтожить его - и какой бы был в этом смысл, если б Джеймс попытался собрать его заново? А кроме того, было бы, что беречь. А кроме того - после этой уродливой, непоправимой катастрофы, - кем Джеймс должен был быть, чтобы решить, будто его можно простить?  
Вор попытался нагнуться, один, другой раз, и Джеймс поднял его куртку сам. Хотел впихнуть ему в руки, но понял, что тот не справится, и помог надеть ее. Потом Джеймс вышел за порог, чтобы не видеть, как он хромает к двери. Он знал, что о случившемся вор ничего никому не расскажет, а даже если бы он рассказал -  
"Моему слову никто не поверит"  
Густой влажный шепот разбухал в голове, и Джеймс не знал, как вытравить его оттуда.  
"Капитан"  
"Ни единому моему слову"  
На берегу напивались матросы. Шлюха схватила за руку какого-то парнишку, и они вдвоем бросились в волны. Ром смывал с кожи пот, и горел костер, и в эту ночь у них не было ни лиц, ни имен, ни будущего, ни истории. Им некуда было стремиться, им не за что было бороться. Их ждала грязная, бессмысленная, незаметная смерть - в бою, в петле, от сифилиса или малярии. Их город был на песке, они топтали его, и океан - начеку, как верный пес, - в любую минуту готов был слизать обломки. Но как отчаянно, как непобедимо Джеймс хотел оказаться среди них этой ночью. Забыть себя. Томаса. Миранду. Разрушить все, что стоило хранить. Растерять последние крохи священной любви, которая удерживала его на плаву. И рухнуть. И - безвестно, омерзительно, подло, - быть живым. И никогда не найти путь назад.  
Эта мысль была пугающей, недопустимой - до упоения, и Джеймс гнал коня, и рассвет поднимался над островом, как будто от костра на берегу разгорелся пожар. Возле дома Джеймс услышал музыку. И почувствовал Миранду - ее присутствие - прежде, чем осмелился переступить порог. Он стоял у двери и - без причины, но всем своим существом, - верил, что она не впустит его. Она прочтет в его душе и навсегда изгонит. Она поймет, что он переменился. Что с этого дня он стал им чужим. И это будет конец. И это будет свобода.  
Она впустила.  
Облегчение нахлынуло на него с такой силой, что Джеймс не удержался на ногах. Но в чистой постели, в благопристойной тишине своего одиночества, стоило Джеймсу закрыть глаза - он видел, как скользят ладони по его животу, как поднимается тугим мощным движением смуглое тело, прежде чем обрушиться на него, и капли пота сбегают по гладкой крепкой груди, и он убирает черные кудри с мокрого лба, и голубые глаза улыбаются ему, и они снова говорят на языке, где нет нужды ни в едином слове.


End file.
